Inspired
by reindeer sausage
Summary: When feelings of inspiration and idolatry push Trunks to a point of no return, Goku finds the young Saiyan hard to resist. Could the two possibly hit it off and find love? Or will a jealous Vegeta get in the way? YAOI TxGk
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. (As much as I'd love to).

Ok, this is YAOI orientated, so if you don't like that stuff, then this aint for you. Sorry. Although I think the 'M' rating _could_ just be for precaution and maybe a little language, you never do know (Well _I_ never do know-I can never make a bloody decision!). If the case is that 'M' is appropriate for a particular chapter, a warning will appear, so please heed them.

Anyway...if you haven't already skipped these author's notes, then please just enjoy to the best of your abilities...

...Or mine in would seem. :)

Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Inspired**

Prologue

This is it. I never thought I'd actually be standing here, with the man my mother knew could make a difference to our world. Goku. The way you stand proud, the deepest of devotion for the ones you love glimmering in those onyx eyes. Those same mysterious eyes of courage and power, that look to me for an explanation as to why I am here. I don't want to bring the bad news, but that _is_ why I am here. I need to warn him about the androids, and his death.

He doesn't like the news I bring. Hell, I never did expect him to. But it doesn't feel right to see this man in a melancholy mood. However, as though nothing bad was going to come his way, he marvels at the colour of his medicine. He reminds me of a content child, the radiant glow of happiness beaming from him. It makes me smile, and it feels good, no, it feels _great._ I don't want to leave that feeling behind. I don't want to leave _him. _

He tells me that I'm a brave young man, and for once I believe that. There's something about Goku. No matter what the situation, he always puts a smile on things. He _is_the silver lining on all of the heavy clouds above.He makes the world seem safe. My mother was certainly right. In many ways I wish my father were like that, but I suspect I wouldn't feel so compelled to brush my lips against his own if he _was _my father. After all that would be wrong.

Is my mind wondering astray? I must be a fool. It's the androids I must think about now, not Goku's security, his firm strong hold and how it would feel against my body, his hot breath against my face at such close proximity, and _his _body, toned muscles and all…

Ok now I'm getting off track. I can see that Goku is looking at me. He's probably wondering what I'm thinking…although…he looks as though he's in a world of his very own. His eyes are so penetrating, but they fill me with warmth. Kami, I just want to get closer, dammit!

We both look over to the group, and I can tell that they are anxious, my father the most. I know it's time to go, but…I just don't want to. I don't want to leave Goku's side…ever.

What is wrong with me? Snap out of it! This is Goku! Oh Kami, he's looking at me again. But this time there's a depth I could never imagine inside…I feel as though he's reaching towards me…he's going to touch me any minute now…if only I could go near him…

But alas, it is only one look.

Damn.

Oh, Goku, your presence is so inspiring. I tell him he's helped me in a lot of ways, and he then tells me that now we've met, he'll be with me in spirit no matter where I go. Kami, those words cut through me like a knife, they send shivers down my spine, and it tingles pleasantly. What is this man doing to me? Ah, well, there's no time to dwell on it, I have to go home, back to my time…where Goku is no longer with us. I turn to leave, but Goku catches me by surprise, by placing a hand on my shoulder to spin me around. He leans close, careful not to let the others see, and my heart begins to race in my chest. I'm surprised he can't hear it thundering in there.

"Don't be a stranger, now." He whispers into by throbbing ear. "Come back soon, won't you?"

I nod, and turn, and then take off with my shaking legs to fly, my mind racing almost as much as my heart.

He wants me to come back! I was always planning to do so in three years, but…soon?

He wants me to come back _soon_?

…Yes, I might just do that…

* * *

A/N: Hey there folks! If you've gotten this far I'm proud of the both of us. :) I'm a little bit unsure about this going through with this fic, so please, _please _tell me whether you think I should continue with this, or just ditch it completely. 

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: My apologies for the massively delayed update...to be honest I was:

a) Deciding whether to carry on

and

b) Deciding what should happen if I did choose to carry on

...and then there's exams...but for today I choose to ignore them.

It just so happens that I'm going to continue...so I thank everyone who reviewed for...well...reviewing! Much love goes to you all!

Hmmm...and one last thing. This is a short chapter, to say the least, so sorry about that. Anyway...go read!

And please review!(Even if you hate it).Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1

I yawned, and stretched as much as the small couch would allow. I felt my back twinge as I moved for the first time in hours…not that I'd had any sleep at all. This wasn't the first time I'd slept here. Two, maybe three nights in a row now. I thought that tonight I'd choose somewhere with a little comfort, perhaps the woods. Before Chi-chi, I practically lived alone anyway. I felt alone right then in that moment. My wife was still sleeping soundlessly in her bed…in _our _bed. Or what was our bed. Quite frankly was glad she was asleep. That way, she couldn't shout at me the way she had been doing for the last couple of days. That, and I could sneak into the kitchen for some food.

Food…

I ran a hand roughly through the thick jet black mass that is my hair, and made my way to the refrigerator with as little noise as possible. To my utmost despair, I found it empty. I knew Chi-chi wouldn't want to cook for me, and Kami knows Gohan can't, so I opened the wide window ahead of me, and jumped out of it to make my way to the woods surrounding my home.

My onyx eyes were blessed with the rising sun, casting long shadows across the due-sodden grass. The sight I beheld was always going to be soft upon the eyes. Here alone, in the peace and quiet, I could allow my mind to become clear and untroubled, even at tough times. The air smelt good and refreshing to me, unlike the intense heat of my own home, and the tense atmosphere that seemed to be lingering. I entered the woodland with little going through my head, but it wasn't long before the androids began consuming my mind. Relentlessly they murdered everyone I knew and cared for in my thoughts, and even I that head of mine they hurt.

Taking a deep breath, I noticed how tight my chest seemed, and coughed slightly. I stopped to catch the cool air and inhale it into my lungs, and suddenly realised how far away I'd actually wondered. Looking around quickly, I spotted a small stream I knew quite well, and walked over to it. I splashed my face three times, before collecting some of the clear fresh water into cupped hands, drinking plentifully. I wiped my mouth on one of my blue wristbands, and shook my hands loosely, still savouring the cool droplets. Now it was time to get some food.

I only had to divert my gaze upwards to find a suitable fruit. It was early summer after all, and much was blossoming amongst the leaves of each mighty tree. I didn't take a great deal of time to eat every fruit, and so I left the squirrels to themselves, jumping down and landing with a soft thud. Immediately I began to look for a new tree to strip of it's fruits in the friendliest of manners, and it was then when I saw a pair of wide, baby blue eyes. At first I thought it was my imagination again, but when they moved I saw that whatever it was, it was very much real.

Instantly I felt my soft, carefree expression harden into something serious, as I stood perfectly motionless, watching the light sapphire eyes as they focused on my silent form. Slowly, almost, ominously the owner of those eyes emerged, and I was certainly surprised at whom I saw.

"Trunks!"

The boy's eyes averted my own for a brief moment.

"Yes…Goku."

"You're…here…" I noticed _after _I had done it that my arms had flailed slightly. That, and my hands were extremely dry and hot.

"Well yes," the young man didn't seem to want to look at me, "you did say come back soon."

My hand found it's way to the back of my head, where it scratched unnecessarily.

"Of course I did." I chuckled lightly, but Trunks' face did not lose its uncertainty. "Of course."

Clearing his throat, Trunks started to turn. "I shouldn't have come. What was I thinking?"

"No no." I reassured, Trunks stopping his leave. "No…I…well I'm glad you did." My arm swung, my fist against my chest, earning a timid laugh from my only company.

"No you're not," He said, half laughing, "You're only saying that to heal the awkward moment." My face froze, and I wondered why exactly this meeting _was _awkward. "Goku…why _did _you ask me to come back soon, despite the obvious implications of time travel and all. Y'know the risks and such. If I were to be spotted—"

"Well I ask this of you, Trunks…" I found myself saying, "…Why did you return on such risks and 'obvious' implications?" I had caught him off guard, as expected. But he suddenly looked troubled beyond what a young man should do.

"You're right." He said, barely a whisper mixed with the breeze of an early morning. His head bowed, and one of his hands was soon pressed against his temple. "I shouldn't be here at all."

There wasn't a hell of a gap between Trunks and me, so I had crossed it before he could continue. Gently and slowly I placed my dry hands – one on each side – to his head. He looked up at me, his wide and glittering eyes delving deep into my own for those few brief seconds. My hands now slightly clammy, a sense of something almost electrical shot through me, and judging by the heat from Trunks' cheeks, he could feel it too. It was of no matter, because he fell quiet and calm once again.

"Relax, will ya?" My relaxed 'mode' coming into play, I removed my hands and looked down upon him. He wasn't short, but I would say I'm pretty tall. "Don't worry. I asked you to come here. Why?" I paused for several moments, Trunks stood still and waiting. "Because, like I said, you're a brave young man…pretty amazing, really." I could tell that his word had embarrassed him to some degree, cheeks burning that little extra. "I thought, since you're from the future and all…that it'd be er…cool…er…to train together for a little while…y'know?"

"Er yeah…" I was unsure as to whether or not he was pleased with my answer. "…That sounds like a good idea." If I'm to be frank, I came up with that answer in the time I had…about thirty seconds…I'm not as dim as some may think.

"Good." By now I was wondering if 'inviting' Trunks to train was a good idea. If anything, I could smell trouble. Alternatively…food. "Hey…are you hungry?" Trunks looked the slightest bit surprised, but I couldn't help it…I hadn't eaten I ten minutes, after all.

"A little." I smirked…no, I downright smiled. He was a Saiyan, and his appetite proved it hands-down. Unfortunately, I had a nasty little feeling deep down in my hungry stomach, that I'd have many more problems to face with Trunks…other than what to have for breakfast.


End file.
